yo quiero ser
by inuyashaluchi
Summary: no me pegen es mi primer fic
1. Default Chapter

Hola mi nombre es Luciana pero mi nick es inuyashaluchi-sensei pero pueden decirme como quieran y soy nueva en este lugar. Ya he estado leyendo muchos fic y me encantaron...ya tengo toda una coleccion con las parejas clasificadas y todo XDXDXDXD

espero que les guste este sound fic o como se escriba.. es shaman king y la cancion de nubeluz "yo quiero ser" con distinta letra espero que les guste (tienen que leerla tarareando la cancion ) es muy gracioso

YO QUIERO SER... por inuyashaluchi

Yo quiero ser Yoh Asakura

para poderme drograr

para poderme drograr

Yo quiero ser Len Tao

para leche tomar

para leche tomar

Yo quiero ser Horo Horo

para a Len molestar

para a Len molestar

Yo quiero ser Hao Asakura

para tus padres quemar

para tus padres quemar

YO QUIERO SER!!!

Yo quiero ser Chocolove

para decir chistes mal

para decir chistes mal

Yo quiero ser Anna

para a tus amigos golpear

para a tus amigos golpear

Yo quiero ser Pilika

para a mi hermano maltratar

para a mi hermano maltratar

YO QUIERO SER!!!!!!

bueno eso es todo por ahora ... no estaba muy inspirada que digamos pero es un comienzo.

Espero que me manden REVIEW!!!

saludos inuyashaluchi


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aca empieza la 2 ºparte de este fic llamado Yo quiero ser**

**------------------------------ YO QUERO SER-----------------**

**Yo quiero ser Marco**

**Para a Lyzer maltratar**

**Para a Lyzer maltratar**

**Yo quiero ser Fausto **

**Para a una muerta amar **

**Para a una muerta amar**

**Yo quiero ser Amidamaru**

**Para a Yoh ayudar**

**Para a Yoh ayudar**

**Yo quiero ser Bazon**

**Para a Len alabar**

**Para a Len alabar**

**Yo quiero ser!**

**Yo quiero ser Manta**

**Para libros enormes leer**

**Para libros enormes leer**

**Yo quiero ser Opacho**

**Para estar cerca de Hao**

**Para estar cerca de Hao**

**Yo quiero ser Ryu**

**Para el peinado raro tener**

**Para el peinado raro tener**

**Yo quiero ser Jeanne**

**Para…mmm agh! No se me ocurre nadaaaa! Ya que ella solo sabe fastidiar.**

**/Aparece Marco de la nada/**

**Marco: como que solo sabe fastidiar?**

**Inuyashaluchi: si, que acaso no es verdad?**

**Hao/apareciendo de la nada / Si ella siempre esta molestando!**

**/aparece Lyz/**

**Lyz: HAO! (mirada fulminate al nombrado)**

**Hao: Si? Mirada tierna y luego le guiña un ojo**

**Yoh: Por favor no se peleen che**

**Iinuyashaluchi: si che …hacele caso al ojos de drogado**

**Anna: Comm te atreves a decir que Yoh se droga, que siempre este contento y que diga que siempre todo va a salir bien no significa que se de con la mas barata.**

**Yoh: Es verdad…Yo solo uso la que es de calidad.**

**Inuyashaluchi: Vos callate tarada o en mi proximo fic te voy a poner como fana de la zoofilia y que lo haces con Marco.**

**Marco: Y yo que tengo que ver con la zoofilia?**

**Inuyashaluchi:Porque sos tan feo como un chimango (chimango sistems) Prefiero estar de pareja con Ryu!**

**Ryu: ven se los dije soy un ganador!**

**Inuyashaluchi: si como no n.un**

**Len: Sabes me preguntaba que hacias aca si tu nick es INUYASHALUCHI…no es de otra serie?**

**Inuiashaluchi: ¬¬**

**Len:¬¬**

**Hao: Que diminuto eres Tao… Yo Le doy la razon Lu-chan**

**Inuyashaluchi: Gracias mi FIRE BOY friend…ademas te combiene quedarte en el molde (a Len) ya que soy muy fana del yaoi y podria hacer un fic con vos y horito…**

**Hao/sacando un cuaderno/No es este?**

**Inuyashaluchi:Etemm si pero todavia no lo termine ya que no me sale en lemmon. ;o; tengo que pedirle consejo a mis sempais Kaniza y a Kaede Rukawa**

**Len y Horo: (al mismo tiempo que senalaban mutuamente) NANIIIIIIIII? Como que hicistes un yaoi y me pusistes con el!**

**Inuyashaluchi: SIIIIIIIII o**

**Hao: yo no me quejo, ademas según Lu-chan han escrito un monton de fic yaoi conmigo y Lyz (le guiña un ojo a lyz)**

**Lyz: o/o**

**Inuyashaluchi: Con lemon inclusive o (empieza a babear) yaoi, yaoi, ova, ova!**

**Jeanne: Porque me tratan asi si soy tam buena! ;o;**

**Inuyashaluchi: Porque? Porque ademas de Idiota sos una molesta, frijida, sin sentimientos…. que mas….(sorry fanas de Jeanne yo soy anti Jeanne) A caso no tenes una vida propia que jodes a todos los que ves?**

**Hao: Lu-chan no seas tan mala… que esta(senala a Jeanne) Sea una molesta de mierda, Sea peor que una patada en las partes bajas y que siempre se este haciendo "yo la elegida por dios" no significa que la trates asi…**

**Iniuashaluchi: Ok Tu eres el que saabe …aunque yo tambien lo se todo (modestia a parte)**

**/Se ve una cabellera roja a lo lejos/ La autora cuya especialidad es localizar a cualquier chico aunque sea en la oscuridad la distingue claramente.**

**Inuyashaluchi: HANAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Hana: Inu-chan! que haces por aca?**

**Inuyashaluchi/ mirando al resto de lass personas/ Tratando de terminar un fic…Y el Kitsune? o sea Tu novio?o**

**Hao: Che... porque te pones asi?… no era yo tu favorito?**

**Inuyashaluchi: TU siempre eres y seras mi favorito Mi Fire boy o acaso no me disfrazo de vos en las convenciones (aunque nadie me da bola) TU ERES EL MEJOOR!… Bueno chicos….PODRIAN DEJARME TERMINAR MI FIC EN PAZ?**

**Todos: Bueno no te zulfurez te vemos luego **

**/ se van/**

**Inuyashaluchi: Copado…ahora a terminar mi fic..**

**/cri.cri.cri.cri/ AGHHHHHHHHHHH YA ME OLVIDE QUE IVA A PONER! ok ok ya me acordare…u.uU**

**Mejor me voy al ciber a leer fic yaoi ESPERO rew **

**Inuyashaluchi/ se va cantando Spicy Marmalade/**

**Spicy Marmalade**

**jidai wa marude**

**ui himeta kao de**

**madowaseru**

**-------------Fin tal ves-------------**

**inuyashaluchi**

**REW: Gracias a todaas las peronas que me escribieron aunque solo hayan sido 3 jejejejej**

**este fic esta dedicaado a kaniza porque gracias a sus fic descubri lo que era el verdadero yaoi y su buena onda en el messenger . **

**A Kaede Rukawa por ser tan paciente conmigo(yo soy de romper mucho las bolas) cuando le pedia mas imagenes yaoi aunque...GRACIAS POR VENDERME ESOS EXCELENTES CD! TE ADOROOOOOOOOO!**

**A todas las Autoras de fic yaoi de esta pagina **

**y yo ya se que Yoh no se droga solo se fuma las caascaras de naranjas jejejeje**

**bueno besos a todos**

**Inuyashaluchi**


End file.
